In the Moonlight
by emjalen
Summary: Riyo Chuchi shares the beauty of her long-missed home skies with Commander Wolfe, there with his General Plo Koon to protect Pantora against Separatist interests. This is for bebop who requested a Chuchi/Wolfe fic.


Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars

Author's Note- This is for bebop who requested a Riyo Chuchi/Commander Wolfe fic. Why are Riyo and Wolfe together alone on Pantora? I have no idea. Just ignore that little fact and enjoy the show.

It was night on Pantora, and the landscape was silver. Commander Wolfe admired the world as he walked toward Senator Chuchi's location. He'd never seen anything like it.

The ground, covered in snow, shone, crystal white under the full moon, allowing his armor to blend in for once. The stars blazed painfully white-blue, glittering, the moon's bright silver a counterpoint in the navy-black sky. Treacherous ice sparkled in some places, but Wolfe avoided its dangerous beauty, and not stepping under any deadly points hung on dark firs.

Within moments, he reached the Senator, finding her standing on the rise of a hill, looking up into the sky.

"Senator," he said, voice hushed against the frigid stillness.

"Commander Wolfe," Chuchi greeted, in the lilting accent all Pantorans but made his stomach twist when she spoke. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"You, sir," he answered honestly, not sure why the declaration made heat flush in his cheeks. "General Koon wanted to make sure you were safe and aware of the meeting at 0600 tomorrow."

Riyo's cheeks, the biggest part of her exposed to the cold, flushed sapphire. "This is Pantora commander! Separatist interest or no, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, especially on my own planet! Your general is out of line. And yes, I do the meeting was scheduled for tomorrow at that time! He doesn't need to check on me like I'm some errant child!"

The sight of her, bundled against the code, pale lavender strands spilling from her hood, big gold eyes flashing, gold-green markings smudged, full lips drawn into a frown, and flushed made Wolfe's heart beat faster, and he knew it wasn't anxiety about a superior's displeasure.

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself Senator, but I have my orders. Until you reenter the compound, I'm to stay with you at all times. It isn't safe for you to be alone, and it would damage the Republic should the Separatists manage to harm you. With all due respect, we should move inside."

Chuchi's shoulders slumped, and the indignation faded from her. "Please commander, call me Riyo, if you are to babysit me." She paused, and Wolfe wasn't sure he liked the subtle change in her face.

"However Commander Wolfe, I do insist on staying out here for awhile longer. I- it's been so long since I've been home, and tonight, one of the most beautiful spectacles on Pantora will occur, something that won't happen for another one hundred years."

She looked at him, and her eyes glowed. "Please Commander, stay with me out here. I promise it won't be long."

Wolfe opened his mouth to insist that she come in, but what came out was, "Of course Senator."

Her face lit up and he felt his chest swell, and she gestured for him to come over. "I insist, call me Riyo."

Wolfe walked over, mouth suddenly dry, and listened to the Senator's- _Riyo's_- excited explanation. "We're supposed to have a meteor shower tonight, along with the passing of the Maras comet. It's a sight you won't want to miss, and with a clear sky, we'll be able to see everything.

Wolfe pulled up _meteor shower _and_ Maras comet_ in his HUD, and quickly read the information presented to him, trying to ignore Riyo's presence, so warm and close.

Riyo continued. "It should start in just a couple of minutes Commander-"

"Wolfe," he interrupted.

"What?"

"Wolfe, Riyo. If I can call a Senator by her name, surely you can call me by mine. No need for commander."

Riyo's lips curved into a shy smile and she considered the serious trooper in front of her. "Wolfe, then," she said, testing the name. Pursing her lips, her glanced at her timeable, then considered the sky.

"It's about to start, Wolfe. You may want to take your helmet off- this is something that should be seen with your own eyes."

Not telling her he could see fine through his HUD, Wolfe removed his bucket, and inhaled the cold, clean Pantoran air as it stung against his cheeks. A cold wind ruffled his hair and brought the scent of Riyo. Force, she smelled good. Like…like something sweet and pure…and-and, he didn't have words. Wolfe's thoughts went sideways. Was she wearing perfume, or did she always smell like this?

Then, the show started. The sky, already alit, flashed with fast moving sliver objects, and Wolfe, no longer focused on Riyo's beauty but on her sky's, was in awe at the celestial dance.

Wolfe couldn't say how long it went on for- a minute, ten, an hour or more? He was too absorbed in the lights, taking in an experience he'd never seen before and doubted he would again. He was overcome- with the beauty of the moment, the crushing sadness that his brothers couldn't see it, the anger that he would never see anything like this again, and gratefulness, intense and consuming and warm, to Riyo for sharing this with him, for insisting he see it.

He turned to her, and whispered her name.

Heart aching to be home, Riyo was so focused on the shower that she barely heard Wolfe. Turning to him, she couldn't help but gasp. She'd seen clones before and knew they all looked alike, but despite that, Riyo had never quite seen one like _this_ before.

Wofle's eyes were very dark, almost black, and full of emotion that threatned to drag her under with a glance. His face, exotic with high cheekbones, hard lines, and a swarthy color, was undeniably handsome, and, as she felt her stomach flutter, attractive Riyo realized.

"Yes?" She whispered, and suddenly realized how close they were. Her chest almost brushed his as she exhaled, and Riyo suddenly felt very small, very fragile, and very feminine.

"Thank-you, for showing me this." His voice was husky and low and a coil tightened in her gut.

"Of course," she said, and realized that she'd been hoping Wolfe, who'd she'd gotten to know as his Legion traveled with her to her home, would be able to see the beauty of Pantora.

Riyo didn't know who moved first, but suddenly Wolfe's warm lips were grinding softly down on her's and she was stretching up, balancing her hands on his chest to kiss him more firmly.

He tasted hot and spicy and moved his mouth demandingly yet gently against her's, swallowing her moan. His hands came up, one resting on the small of her back, the other her head, and pulled her closer. She shivered against the icy cold of his armor, but pressed closer.

He felt so good, so warm, and the stress of the last year weighing on her, Riyo melted into him, pressing impossibly closer, opening her mouth for his taking. Oh, how she wanted skin contact.

Wolfe broke the kiss, and Riyo gulped air, her abused lungs reminding her that, yes, they existed and had needs, so could she please give them some oxygen? Panting, thoughts rushed back into her head.

_This was totally inappropriate! But how long had it been since she'd been kissed? How long had it been since a man had warmed her up, made her forget the serious problems she worked with everyday? How long had it been since she'd surrendered, desperate and wanting nothing more than for a man to bury himself inside her and surround her with heat?_

Riyo gazed up into Wolfe's dark, dark eyes, burning with desire, and, for the first time in a long time, felt the ice she'd built up around her heart melt.

Overhead, the meteor passed by, but neither Senator nor Commander paid any attention. 


End file.
